I Want the Old You Back
by this gleek has super powers
Summary: Quinn hates Sam. She gets a feeling of envy when he's around. Or is it envy? Story is better than Summary!  but not by much
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray hates a lot of people.

She hates Rachel, Finn (ever since he broke up with her), and a lot of other people.

But there is one person who she can't stand to be in the same room as them.

Sam Evans.

I mean, after they broke up, she helped him, but now that Junior Prom is done with, he's a total ass!

Every time he enters the room, her stomach fills with envy.

Or is it envy?

Because there is a chance, a small chance, that Quinn Fabray is still in love with Sam Evans. Maybe.

-SQ-

" Hey there, Quinn!" Oh god, it's Berry. Quinn spun around. "What do you want, Man Hands?" Quinn glared at Sam walking behind her as he smirked at her. "Well, since you chose to miss Glee Club, I figured I'd fill you in on what's going on!" "Whatever, but make it quick, I don't want to be seen talking to you for too long." Quinn put her hands on her hips. "Right, well we're doing duets and you have Sam for a partner." What!

Arggggg! No way am I doing a duet with Sam! I walked over to my locker and I found a note on it._ Meet me in the astronomy room at lunch. –Sam_. It was almost lunch. Crap! I grabbed my books and slammed the locker door closed. Oh joy, the next class I have is history. Sam is in history with me. "Hey, Puck, I think she wore her skirt higher today!" Sam laughed. I don't know why he turned this way.

You know what; I want my old dorky, lemon haired Sam back.. That's right, I finally admitted it. I want _**my**_ Sam back, and I'm determined to get him.

**I know, it's kind of a crappy story, but I'm working on it! Sorry it's short! I just wanted to introduce it before I got into it more! I will make it longer!**


	2. The Thing

Quinn's POV

"Hello? Sam? Are you here?" It was dark in the astronomy room. "Hello!" Sam jumped up behind me. "AHHHHH! What the hell-" I was cut off by the feeling of his lips touching mine. Sam ran out of the room and turned on the lights. I guess I had succeeded the mission without doing anything.

"Dude! You actually did it? You kissed Quinn Fabray! Here's your 30 bucks!" I heard Puck talking to Sam in the hall after lunch. It was a bet? I stormed off and ran into the girl's washroom, locking myself in a cubicle. "It's not funny dude!" I heard Sam say from where I was. "I'm seriously falling for her! But she hates me!" Sam yelled at Puck. "Well you should hate her too! She cheated on you! She's is the reason you've become bad-ass, like me!" I was the reason he acts like this! I have to ask him out, but how? Or should I wait until he asks me. Well I guess he won't, he thinks I still hate him! Maybe I should just tell him how I feel. Yeah, I'll try that!

-SQ-

"Hey, Quinnie!" Sam yelled at me with a smirk on his face when he walked up behind me. "What?" I had my HBIC look on. "Did you enjoy practice yesterday?" "I don't know what you're talking about!" Then, when everyone was gone, I kissed him. I felt the sparks!

I arrived at Santana's party around 9:00, and everybody was already drunk. Except Sam. He just sat there on the couch. Which was very odd, he and Puck are usually the first ones wasted.

"Quinn!" Sam yelled. Hey, he didn't call me Quinnie! "Hey!" I waved. The music was blasting, and he could barely hear me "Let's go upstairs!" I yelled. "You're afraid of bears?" He asked. "No! Let's go upstairs! " The music stopped as those words came out of my mouth. Everybody stared at me. I just took Sam's hand and ran up the stairs. We went in Santana's room, and I said, "Finally, someplace quiet!" "Yeah." He was just looking down at his feet. "Are you o.k.?" "What? Yeah. I just…. err wanted to tell you…" "Tell me what?" "I still have feelings for you." I decided to play dumb. "Yeah, you're my friend, well, now you are." I said. "No, I mean…. I still wanna be your boyfriend." I pretended to be surprised. Then I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I know." I said. Next thing I knew, I was on top of him, and we were making out.

-SQ- Sam's POV

I woke up the next morning with Quinn running around the bedroom picking up her clothes. "Did we….?" I asked. "I would assume." She had red, puffy eyes. "Were you crying?" "Nope." From downstairs, Santana's voice echoed up. "You want eggs Quinn?" "Ummm, sure Santana!" She ran downstairs. I followed her after I put on clothes. "Hey, Sam! You owe me a new bed!" "Why is that Santana?" "You two probably broke it! You were going at it like animals!" She smirked. "You saw us?" Quinn said. I was glad everybody left last night, so they wouldn't find out. "Oh yeah, I saw it! If I didn't, I probably would have heard it!" Santana joked. "I should go home." Quinn left, and so did I.

-SQ- Quinn's POV

Later that night, I got a text from Sam.

**From: SAM I AM**

**To: Quinnie Vanillie**

**Hey, what's up?**

**From: Quinnie Vanillie**

**To: SAM I AM**

**Just barfed, you?**

**From: SAM I AM**

**To: Quinnie Vanillie**

**Ewwwww.**

The doorbell rang 5 minutes later, and it was Santana. "Hey, Sam texted me and said you were barfing, so I brought pregnancy tests!" "Santana! I'm not pregnant again!" "Did you and Sam use protection?" "I don't know." "Here." Santana handed me one of the tests.

10 minutes later, I closed my eyes and prayed for it to not be positive. I opened my eyes, ran downstairs, and tripped into Sam. I looked at him and let out a cry. "Shhhh, its o.k. What's wrong?" I couldn't say anything, so I handed him the test. I ran over to Santana, who comforted me more. I turned around, and the test was on the table. Sam was gone.

"He's just found out he's going to be a father, he probably just took a walk. He'll be back." Santana tried to calm me down. The doorbell rang. I answered, and Sam stood there with red, puffy eyes and a smile on his face. I looked at what he was holding, and it was two bibs, one said Future Princess, and another said Future Heartthrob. "We're having a baby!" He kissed me, and I kissed back. "Do you have to do that when I'm around?" Santana walked by. "She can be soooo annoying!" I laughed. "So, Quinn, will you be my girlfriend?" This was my old Sam. "Of course." I smiled. "Cool, let's go watch Avatar."

Yup, I definitely have my dork back.

I was laying across his legs, and he must have thought I was asleep, because he started to talk to himself. "How am I going to tell her? I could sing. No, I don't like solos. I could just be like Yo. No, that's just pathetic. Maybe I should wait a while. But what will I do for our other first date? I'll think about that later."

I "woke up" and said, "Hey, are you hungry?" "Nah." "Thirsty?" "Nuh-uh." "Can we turn off the movie?" "But this is the good part!" "If you turn off the movie, we can make out." "Jeez woman, you talk a good deal!" He turned off the movie and lifted me onto his lap. We made out and then his tongue begged for entrance which I gladly granted. Our tongues crashed together, and I felt like I was in heaven. I felt more than sparks, I felt fireworks.


	3. Nga yawne lu oer

On the day I was two months pregnant, I was eating breakfast with my mom before she went to work in Canada for 8 months. This was my last chance to tell her I'm pregnant again. Wow, the fact that I have to say again proves how sucky my life is. "Umm, mom?" "Yes dear?" "You know my boyfriend, Sam?" "You two are back together?" "Yes. Well, we were at a party, and he told me he wants to get back together, and I ended up… pregnant." "Oh…."

"Mom, it wasn't Sam's fault, I swear, it was all my fault. I'm so sorry." Quinn started to cry. "Dear, it's o.k. I don't blame you. Sometimes it's tempting. Someday you'll learn how to control it." "Control what?" "You know the temptation." "But mom, I think I want to keep this one." "That's your choice. Whatever you choose, I will support you. I love you Quinnie. I have to go catch the plane." "I love you mommy." I threw up. God I hate morning sickness.

"Hey! Quinn!" Santana ran up behind me. "Hey, San. Thanks for coming over yesterday." "Umm, Q? I have to apologize." "For what?" "I told Brittany." "That's fine." "Yea, but, she told everyone. I'm soooo sorry." "It's okay, it isn't your fault." "Hey, baby mama." Sam hugged my waist from behind. "Hey, Sam." "You okay? You seem down." "I am down." "Awe, why is that?" "Everybody knows." "It'll be fine; no one can lay a hand on you while I'm around." "Alright." We walked in hand in hand, and every conversation stopped. As we walked to my locker, I heard people whisper "slut" "whore" but no one had gone up to me, yet.

After 2nd period, I didn't know where Sam was, and I was scared out of my mind. I was especially scared of Karofsky and Azimio. Last time they wouldn't leave me alone, this time was going to be twice as worse.

"Eh, preggo!" "What do you want Karofsky?" "You broke your promise. You said next time you want to have a bastard child, it would be my fault." "I never said that Karofsky." He pinned me up against the wall. I screamed and begged for him to let me go. He kissed me and I kicked him but he wouldn't stop. I screamed again and thought; this is a horrible time for Sam to not be here. I started to feel sick so I pushed him away and barfed on him. Then Sam came behind him and punched him in the arm. "Don't touch her again." Karofsky punched Sam in the face. Sam fell to the ground and Karofsky ran over to Azimio and disappeared. "Sam!" I screamed. I started to cry and formed a crowd. Mr. Shue came rushing over. "What happened?" "It-it was Karofsky! He's unconscious! Help him!" They called the ambulance. Who knew that one punch could be so powerful!

I was sitting by Sam's hospital bed when I saw Rachel sitting in the room across from us. I walked across the hall. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" Quinn noticed the sonogram and the picture of a baby she was holding. "I came to see if Sam was alright." "How many more weeks?" Rachel just burst into tears. "Two more. I just found out last week because I don't have a bump at all." "Whose is it?" "You'll judge me, I can't tell you." "I won't judge you; I'm in the same situation as you." "It's J-j-Jesse's!" She let out another cry as Sam walked in the room. "I can leave now. Let's go."

"What was wrong with Rachel?" "She's pregnant too." "Oh! Finn is the father?" "Nope, Jesse's; I feel really bad for her." "Nga yawne lu oer." "Sam, you know I don't speak Avatar." "Right." "Tell me what you said." "Nope, you'll have to figure it out yourself." "Sam! Why don't you come over for a while?" "Kay."

"I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I googled Nga yawne lu oer. I gasped at what popped up. He loved me!

I ran downstairs, but I probably should have stayed up there, because I threw up on Sam! God I hate being pregnant! "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry." "Ehhh, nothing that can't be washed. So have you figured out what I said yet?" I couldn't answer; I had to be sick again. I ran up the stairs and made it to the toilet. Then I went to my room and googled how to say I love you too in na'vi? "Ahhh-ha! I've got it!" I looked out the window and saw it was 9:00 and already dark.

**To: SAM I AM**

**From: Quinnie Vanillie**

**Meet me outside in 30 minutes – Quinn**

-SQ- Sam's POV

What is going on in her head? Well it's been 20 minutes; I probably should go outside and see what she's up to. Maybe the pregnancy got to her head.

"Quinn?" I walked out to a poolside table. Quinn stood there in an amazing purple dress and her hair falling perfectly down in perfect curls. "Wow." Was all I could manage to say. "Nga yawne lu oer nìhawng. I love you too, Sam." "You figured it out!" I went over to her and kissed her like I've never kissed anyone. "When it gets here, we should buy a house." "Sam, I'm not going to move in with you until we get married." "You want to marry me?" "Someday, yes. But don't get any ideas, we're only 17." "Good night, Quinn. I love you." "Goodnight, Sam. I love you too." I kissed her goodnight and drove home.

-SQ- Quinn's POV

I woke up feeling like shit. I just wanted to punch people in the face. Luckily it was Saturday, so I don't have to deal with people today.

I decide to text Sam. I had an idea.

**From: Quinnie Vanillie**

**To: SAM I AM**

**Hey, I've been thinking about what you said. Come over.**

I hit the send button and the doorbell rang. I t was Sam and Santana. "San? What are you doing here?" I asked. "What? I'm not allowed to see my best friend without being questioned?" I pulled the both of them in.

When Santana went to the bathroom, I said "I've been thinking, and you were right." "Of course I was. Wait, what was I right about?" "We should move in together. I already bought us a house. We move in tomorrow." Santana came back in. "So what did I miss?" "Oh, nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sooo sorry, but I can't write for a while. I'm sick Plus, I'm suuuuper busy. School and stuff. Don't hate me!


End file.
